Du Gata Abr Arucane Book I: Du Blodhren Freoal
by vervada23
Summary: When Harry Potter went to Gringott's for the first time, he was gifted with his family's greatest secret, and became a dragon rider. this is their story. I know bad summery.
1. Chapter 1

Du Gata Abr arucane

Book I: Du Blodhren breoal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, Harry Potter, or Sky High they belong to their respective creators.

Chapter 1

"Harry, come here please." Called aunt Petunia to the boy genius harry Potter.

"coming Aunt Petunia." Replied Harry . Harry went to her and waited to be spoken to.

" Harry, I know that what I have told you about your mother was a lie, and I am sorry that I did so, but now it is time to tell you the truth. Your mother was a witch and a genius, and I was so gallous of her that I treated her like rubbish. When she died I realized what I had done. You should have the trunk that your mother left for you. Go get it , but first here is your Hogwarts letter, take them and go before Vernon gets back. You need to get to the Leaky Cauldron, to do so you need to take the 'Knight Bus', to catch that you need to find a secluded area and raise your predominant arm and it'll appear. Use these coins to pay for everything." The bag that petunia gave Harry was full of, gold, silver, and bronze coins. " Go; go before it's too late." And so Harry took the letter, got the trunk and left privet drive forever, not knowing what an adventure would be his.

When Harry got to the Leaky Cauldron, he opened the door and stepped inside, then went to the bar and asked the barkeep for a room. The fair was a Gallion a night for the room, and seven sickles for board, and Harry paid the fair gladly. He took his trunk and went to the room. Harry then opened the trunk and sifted through the contents and found more coins and put them in his money bag, then left the room and locked the door. Harry then went down stairs and asked the barkeep how to get his school things, and tom as the barkeep introduced himself as said that he would show Harry how to get there.

When Harry got to the teller he greeted them politely and said," excuse me please but I need to get some of my money."

"And do you have your key, young sir?"

"No, Mr. Griphook,"

"Then you will need to take a blood inheritance test, follow me please." Harry did so and soon they were at a large door that said, 'inheritance tests', and they walked in, and there on a desk was a piece of parchment and a knife on top of it. Griphook then told Harry to cut his finger and let seven drops of blood fall on the parchment. Harry did so and soon words in red ink appeared:

Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 11

Heir to:

Father's family:

The Black family,

The Potter family

Godric Griffindor,

Helga Hufflepuff,

Ignosious Peverel,

Mother's family:

Rowena Ravenclaw,

Salizar Slitherin,

Merlin Emrys.

After Harry had read this, he sat back and thought for a minute and then decided to go down to his vaults.

When Harry got to the Emrys vault he went in and looked around and found a seven compartmented trunk, with rooms large enough to live in. On top of it was a letter that Harry picked up and read, and it said:

Most favored Grandson,

Take the trunk with you and gather as many jewels as you can they are for storing energy. Put them in this trunk with the others. There is a piece of metal in the trunk, you will find more of this metal in the United States of America.

Affectionately,

Your grandfather merlin.

When Harry finished reading the letter he folded it and put it in his pocket, he then looked around inside and saw a room that had many round and oval stones in it and a dragon headed man. The dragon headed man got up and roared, then suddenly six minds entered Harry's mind and searched through it, then let him go. One mind stayed and said, "We apologize for that, we had to make sure that your intentions are pure, and that you meant no harm to us. Now step forward and put your hand on the white egg on the pedestal. Harry did so and was rewarded with a squeak and a crack. Soon the squeaking and cracking got faster, and then it happened! Ching! The egg broke apart and there licking off the membrane was a dragon hatchling.

"Jacob come here please." Called Billy Black.

"Yes Dad, what do you need?"

"There is another branch to our family tree, they live in briton, and we need to visit them, especialy young Harry Potter. So pack your bags, and call Bella to say goodby. We will be taking an airplane to get there."


	2. Chapter 2

Du gata abr arucane

Book I: Du blodhren breoal

Author's note: This is going to be a four way crossover with twilight, just thought I'd let you know. To whoever is flaming me, I say this, the books were not turning out well, so I restarted. I am a beginner and I don't know what I'm doing half the time, so **DO NOT SNAP**. To my other readers: May the stars watch over you, and may peace life in your hearts. Thank you, vervada 23.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, Sky High, Twilight, or the inheritance cycle, thanks.

Chapter 2

'A dragon! A real, live, dragon!' thought Harry.

"Well, go pet it, young one." Said the mind. And so Harry patted the dragon hatchling, using his left hand, and when he touched the young dragon, a blast of energy that felt like a mixture of lightning and ice-water, shot up his arm and through his body. And Harry fell back stunned, and after a period of time past Harry was able to move.

When he could move, Harry sat up, felt a small mind and asked what had happened. And the great mind answered that he had been bonded to a dragon hatchling, which meant that he was now a Dragon Rider.

Harry then asked the great mind what it was. And the great mind answered that in order to receive that knowledge he needed to swear vows in the language of truth and first magic. And so Harry took those vows and the voice said, "We are the dragons who live in our heart stones, which are called eldunari. There are two uses for an eldunari. One: we can store energy in them for later use. Energy is used in first magic. Two: We can transfer our consciousness into our eldunari and disgorge it and give it to another to care for. Once there was a time when most of the eldunari were enslaved, and went mad from the atrocities done to them by Galbatorix and the foresworn."

"That's terrible, I hope that never happens again."

"Indeed young one. As you are to be lead dragon rider, it falls to you to make sure that that never happens again. Now take your hatchling, climb out of this trunk, and go about your day, we will be here with you." Harry then climbed out of the trunk, closed the lid, took the trunk to the cart, and headed for the surface, where he asked for a list of all the transactions in the last ten years, then left the bank.

After Harry had left the bank, he went shopping. Two notable shops were the 'Flourish & Blott's." When Harry got there, he started to look around and found a section on parsel tongue and looked around he found a set of books on parsel tongue, and read the inscription in the front cover of the first book, and it read: To whoever finds this set of books, you are a parsel mouth, and these are books are for parsel magic which is used for healing and protection. Harry also cleaned out their story section, all in all, Harry bought 2,000 G worth in books.

And the 'Magical Menagerie.' When Harry entered the Magical Menagerie he was immediately fascinated by the sounds of many voices, and went looking for them, that's when he found the snakes and realized that he could understand them.

'Greatingssssss, little onessss! I am Harry of clan Potter, which one of you would like to come home and help me with my parsel magic?'

The snaklings conferred among themselves, and when it was decided they turned to Harry and a young magical python said, 'We have decided that I sssssshould go with you. Not only can I help you with parssssel magic, but I can protect you assss well.'

'Okay then, do you have a name?'

'No.'

'Okay, I think I will call you Rosssse, after my grandmother.'

'Okay.'

Meanwhile the store owner was getting very worried, and went to ask the nice young man what his intentions were. And Harry's answer was this, "Well ma'am, I am a parsel mouth and the books that I have say that parsel magic is for healing and protection, that's what I need Rose for."

Soon he came to Ollivander's wand shop and entered. When he was inside he met the eccentric Mr. Ollivander.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! I wondered when you would drop in. is the snake dangerous?"

"No, she is not sir."

"Well let's see about getting you a wand." And so Mr. Ollivander tried to get Harry a wand, but as soon as the wand touched Harry's hand it grew hot and exploded.

"Well, it seems as if you're going to need a staff, instead of a wand. Follow me please, and we will make you a staff." So they went to the back of the store and harry was told to run his hand over the staves, and the one that his hand warmed over he was to take. He did so and the stave that his hand warmed over was a very large bone.

"Merlin's beard, the leg bone of a first dragon, I never expected this."

Harry did the same with the cores and came up with: Scales of a first dragon, tail feather of a phoenix, tail hair of a unicorn, heart string of a Hungarian horn-tail, fang of a basilisk, feather of a hippogriff, a feather from a griffin.

"Well this is somewhat of a surprise, first the fact that you need a staff, next the leg bone of a first dragon, now all the parts from fantastical creatures. Amazing."

Then Harry went over the focusing jewels, and took an emerald.

Mr. Ollivander shooed Harry out of the shop, then got to work.

When Harry left Mr. Ollivander's shop, his dragon stuck it's head out of the knapsack, and squeaked it's hunger, at Harry, and Harry realized that it was lunch time, and headed for the leaky cauldron.

"Warren, come here please." Called Warren's mom.

"Coming, mom." Replied Warren. When Warren got to where his mother sat, he sat down and waited for her to speak.

"Warren it is time that you know your true heritage, and it is this: I am not your true mother, but was a friend of hers. You have a younger brother named Harry. And last your mother and step father were murdered, and that is why you are here."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"Because your mother Lilly asked me to. You see, your mother was a witch, the wizarding world was in a war, and there was a prophecy made about a child born to parents who had defied him three times. Now there were two families that fit the description, your family, and the Longbottom family. Your mother decided to put you into hiding with me, knowing that Voldemort would murder you fist before killing your brother. She put you with me after binding your magical core."

"Okay, so where is my brother at? And I'm a wizard?"

"I finally figured out where that old he-goat Dumbledore put Harry. With you retched aunt Petunia."

"What do you mean retched aunt Petunia?"  
"Petunia treated your mother and all her friends including me, horribly. It got to the point that I couldn't come over to their house. Warren about your father, he raped your mother, but she always said that you were the greatest thing that came out of the situation."

"Well I am going to pack my bags."

"Okay, we leave in an hour."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Du gata abr arucane book I: du blodhren breoal

Disclaimer: look at Chapters 1 and 2.

'Thought'

"speech"

 **"** **Parseltongue"**

Chapter 3

After lunch Harry checked the time, only 45 min. had passed. Suddenly Harry felt very strange, then he began to hurt, soon everything calmed down and Harry got up. Suddenly he then knew what all of his powers were. And they were these:

Two sets of wings, 1 set visible, the other hidden underneath,

Control over the weather,

An enchanted singing voice,

Future sight,

Plasma blasts from hands.

Harry checked the time once again, and another hour and 15 min. had passed. Harry then set off for Mr. Ollivanders shop. His dragon squeaking the whole way. When Harry got to the shop harry saw that Mr. Ollivander was busy with another customer, so he waited his turn. The customer was a girl about his age, with bushy brown hair. As soon as he saw her a vision hit him, and he knew that she was his soul mate and she was to be a dragon rider. Harry went down into his trunk and grabbed the egg that he saw in his vision, and put it in his knapsack. Harry then decided to go up and introduce himself, and immediately did so.

"Hello, I am Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you, what is your name."

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger."

"Did you know that you have been chosen to be a dragon rider?"

"No I did not. What's a dragon rider anyway? And what are those on your back?"

"A Rider is someone that has bonded to a dragon hatchling. And those on my back are wings."

"Cool, how did you get them? What color are they? Can you fly with them?"

"They appeared on my back a few minutes ago. They are black in color. And I don't know if I can fly with them or not."

"Excuse me please, but aren't those two pairs of wings?" asked the elderly lady escorting Hermione.

"Yes ma'am."

"Wow that must be nice to be able to fly."

"By the way, I am professor McGonagall."

"Mr. Potter, your staff is ready."

Harry went over and grasped the staff, and as soon as he touched it the staff let off a stream of gold and white sparks. Mr. Ollivander gasped and went down on one knee and said, "All hail the white mage, my the golden age come swiftly."

"Mr. Ollivander, what are you doing? Please get up. And why are you bowing to me?"

"Mr. Potter, there is a legend in the wand making world that says that the person who's staff gives off gold and white sparks is the white mage. The one who will bring back a golden age to the whole world. He will be the strongest warlock to ever exist. As the legend goes, you will bring back the time of the dragon riders."

"I see well that is no reason to bow to me. I am only a boy, and yes I am bringing back the dragon riders." Harry then opened his knapsack and out popped the dragon's head.

"Merlin's beard, a dragon hatchling. What is its name?" Asked the professor.

"Well, I haven't found a name for it yet, I have to go through the names that I'll be given by the dragon masters of old."

"They are invisible ghosts. Could Hermione have a few minutes alone, please?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter."

"Hermione, there is something that you need to know, we are soul mates, I know because I have seen it with mine own eyes. What is your opinion?"

"Well I don't know what to say, Harry I need time to process this, and speak to my parents, and it will take some time. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind, I understand."

"Here Hermione take your dragon."

"Thankyou Harry it was nice meeting you."

"No problem, if you need to get ahold of me look for me at the 'Leaky Cauldron' take care now." Hermione then left and Harry felt as if his heart had been ripped out.

When Harry got back to the 'Leaky Cauldron', he immediately went into the trunk and asked to be taught the ways of the riders of old. And he was answered that he needed to look in the trunks by the eldunari. He then asked what the name of the eldunari that he was speaking to was, and he was answered, "I am Gleadr but may call me master in this language and ebrithil in the ancient language, you will refer to the rest of us the same, and so will your dragon. For we are your teachers and you are our students." And so began the task of learning the ways of old.

"Harry you know about the mental connection with your dragon, right?"

"Right."

"Well, in order to meditate you need to touch all the minds in a close radius and listen until you here no more."

"Ok, I'll try to do so." Harry went and sat down and opened his mind and started listening to all the minds around him, and soon he heard a commotion outside his door.

Harry read the mind outside the door and found a vampire ready to burst in and harry opened his eyes and said, "Ebrithil, there is a vampire outside my door, I am going to confront it, do you have my back?"

"Yes, go and do battle to protect the innocent."

Harry then left the trunk and faced the door. Suddenly 'bang' the door flew open and an icy-sweet sent rushed in. Then Harry suddenly felt hot and cold at the same time, his sight changed, his hearing became enhanced, and then without warning Harry fell forward and landed on all four paws. 'Wait a minute, paws?'

Then they burst in, and then they too became wolves, and suddenly Harry heard them in his mind.

'What the bloody hell." Exclaimed a young male voice.

'Merlin's beard, what has happened?' shouted a young female voice.

'What in the world-,' yelled an older female voice.

'SSSSSILENCE **!'** hissed Harry, 'all of you are giving me a headache. Now would anyone like to give me an explanation, pleassssse?'

'I beleave I know what has happened.' Said the older female voice.

'And what exactly is that?' Asked Harry.

'Our grandmother, your great-grandmother was a Native American muggle born witch, or so it was thought. She told us stories about how they were descended of wolves, we didn't believe her then, but now it is quite obvious that her stories were true.'

'I see, well let us deal with this thing, and then go out for diner, where we can talk.' Said Harry.

'Agreed.' Said another older female voice.

And so they all attacked the icy smelling one, and ripped it apart. Just then, Tom the bar keeper came in and said, "Well, I guess I don't need to worry about that vampire anymore."

'The young male come over beside me. Ladies, please turn your tails towards us we are going to faze back, please group together so tom cannot see us.'

'Alfa, my name is Draco Malfoy.'

'And mine is Harry Potter.'

And so they changed back and got dressed. They then got the pieces of the torn apart vampire, and put them in the fireplace, and lit them on fire. Just then a young man and an older man entered, and the young man put the older man on the bed, and stood back up.

"Cousin Billy, so good to see you. Harry, Draco this is our cousin from the Quileute Native American tribe in WA State. And by the way I am Narsisa Malfoy nee black." Said the first older female.

"And this is my son Jacob."

"Great you can come with us for diner, it is on me."

"So what are your names?" Asked Harry.

"I am Andromeda Tonks nee black, and this is my daughter Nymphadora." Referring to the pink haired girl.

"Mother, don't call me nymphadora." The girl, whose hair was once pink, now turned fiery red. Suddenly 'squeak-squeak'.

"What was that?"

"Oh, that was just my dragon saying that it is hungry." Said Harry.

"Your, dragon?"

"Yes, I am a dragon rider."

"You're a d-dragon rider."

"Yes, yes I am."

"After we finish eating we need to go to the Ministry Of Magic, to tell them about your dragon, and introduce it to the minister."

"Ok."

The meal went smoothly from there, and soon they were all finished. Cousin Narsisa then took Harry and his dragon to the MOM and asked to see the minister. We were shown in almost immediately, and the Minister asked us to sit down.

"So what is it that I can do for you Lady Malfoy?"

"Well, have you heard the legends about the dragon riders?"

"Well yes. I think almost every wizarding child Knows the stories, and what is said about the white mage, and the time of the dragon riders coming back."

"Well, the white mage is here in this room, and he is a dragon rider."

"Oh, really. Well, who is it?"

"Harry, step forward please." And with that the Minister's mouth fell open.

TBC


End file.
